Bright Eyes
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: One-shot Fiyeraba. A bit of a songfic to Total Eclipse of the Heart, story. Elphaba is worried that Fiyero doesn't love her and talks to him about it. Are they both just going to walk away and lose eachother, forever? Please R&R (I'm bad at summaries, sorry!)


"Fae!" Fiyero called out, "Please!"

Elphaba just kept walking further and further from him. Tears building up in her eyes.

"Bright eyes." Fiyero called out. Elphaba stopped her track, he hadn't called her that in forever. Fiyero caught up her, standing behind her. "Turn around."

"Every now and then, I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around." Elphaba practically whispered.

"Turn around." Fiyero said.

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears." Elphaba got out.

"Turn around."

"Every now and then I get a little bit nervous, that the best of all the years have gone by. Every now and then I get a little bit terrified, and then I see the look in your eyes."

"Turn around, bright eyes."

"Every now and then I fall apart-"Elphaba got out, a tear escaping her eye.

"Turn around, bright eyes." Fiyero asked, slipping his arms to hold Elphaba from behind. Elphaba turned around, face to face with him.

"Every now and then I fall apart, and I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever, and if you only hold me tight. We'll be holding on forever, and we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong together, we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the time, I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark." Elphaba got out between streams of tears.

She continued, "I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight, once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart, there's nothing I can do," Fiyero just held her closer.

"Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be, every now then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am, every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you, every now and then I know there's nothing any better, And there's nothing that I just wouldn't do." Elphaba got through her tears, finally looking directly at Fiyero, "I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart, nothing I can do."

Fiyero reached his hand down, laying his thumb on Elphaba's cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Fiyero, I never thought I'd be the one to say it first but I did, and you just stood there, looking at me like a deer in the headlights. Do you what that felt like? Especially for me. You know there aren't many people I love, and admit it to, and I got the courage and found it within myself to say it, to only find you staring at me, with no words."

"I'm sorry, Fae." Fiyero meet eyes with Elphaba.

Fiyero, no matter how much he wanted to, couldn't bring himself to say it when Elphaba did. She wasn't some other girl that he was with, she was so much more, and he didn't want to hurt her or himself, because that would be admitting big feelings, and he didn't know if could bring himself to say it. He did love her, but saying it aloud, meant putting it in the universe, and nothing ever went well when that happened. He slid his hands down, meeting hers, rubbing his thumbs on the top of her hands. Elphaba pulled her hands back.

"No, don't Fae me." She strained," Fiyero Tiggular, you tell me now that you love me, if you do, or I leave. And I won't come back. It's unfair, I need to know that you feel the same." Elphaba stared right into his eyes.

"Fae-" Fiyero started, but was cut off by Elphaba.

"No! I can't." She began walking away, in a haze.

How could he not love her? He acted like it. But for her to believe anything, it had to be verbal. He had to say it. He knew that too. She was going to lose the last important thing in her life. She didn't want to, but she came to the reality that her life was meant to be of despair and misery. She should have realized that she was a fool, when she thought he'd actually love her. What an abomination. Such a stupid idea.

Tears were now streaming down Elphaba's cheeks.

Was he really just going to let her walk away? Just let her go like that? He loved her. He just didn't want to put it out into the universe. He didn't want her to feel hurt or feel like she was falling apart. That's the last thing, he wanted her to feel. He had to, otherwise he would lose her.

"I grow to love you more and more each day, Elphaba!" Fiyero called out. Elphaba stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"I don't know how it's possible, but I do. Each day is better than the last, because of you. I keep falling deeper and deeper in love, and I don't know how I haven't reached the bottom, but I'm quite alright with falling deeper, as long as it's that I'm falling in love with you." Fiyero declared, as we walked closer and closer to Elphaba, he finally was standing right in front of her.

"I love you, Elphaba Thropp." Fiyero leaned in and kissed Elphaba, who returned it in a heartbeat. After a few minutes, they broke apart, embracing in a hug. Elphaba stayed close, stilling leaning on Fiyero's chest with her head, just below his chin, resting, hearing his heartbeat.

"That was about time." She teased, through wiping away tears. Fiyero just laughed, "I love you, Fiyero."

"I love you too, bright eyes." Fiyero leaned down, kissing Elphaba's forehead.


End file.
